quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade Launcher (Q4)
For multiplayer strategies, see Grenade Launcher (Q3). In Quake 4, the Grenade Launcher fires grenades as its name implies. These grenades will bounce for about three seconds before exploding. Grenades will automatically explode upon contact with an enemy or exploding barrel. The Grenade Launcher is given to the player in the level MCC Landing Site by Lt. Voss, where he uses the Anti-Aircraft Cannon to destroy the blast door above the trenches. The players will recover their Grenade Launcher shortly after their release in level Strogg Medical Facility. NOTE: In the id Tech 4 engine (also known as the ''Doom 3 engine), enemies either take direct damage or splash damage, not both. So, an enemy hit directly by a grenade will not take additional splash damage on top of the damage from a direct projectile hit. This applies to player as well, both in single and multiplayer. Also, this applies to Rocket Launcher as well.'' Strategies *The Grenade Launcher will need about half a second to chamber the next round, like using Shotgun, take cover between shots if you have to. *It will take a while to reload the Grenade Launcher, so make sure you are loaded before heading to combat. Reload often also, in most cases you need more than one or two grenades to deal with your foes. *The Grenade Launcher is a highly effective weapon, as it can inflict damage on a Gladiator even when it's shield is up, destroy groups of Guards or Grunts in a few grenades and deal splash damage to any enemies within it's vicinity upon explosion. *The grenade launcher is very useful against Tactical Stroggs, as they tend to travel in packs, which makes it easy to blow away an entire squad with just a few hits. Grenades are also great against hiding Tacticals or Tacticals in cover, as they don't run when a grenade lands near them. *Large and cumbersome enemies, such as Gunners, are particularly vulnerable to grenades, as they cannot dodge them. Slow enemies have less chance to dodge your grenades. However, the grenade launcher shouldn't be used against fast enemies, such as the Berserker, as they tend to close the distance to the player quickly enough for the player to receive splash damage from the grenade, except you are in narrow corridors, where the enemies have no chance to dodge your grenades. *The Grenade Launcher is less effective against evasive targets, they are, however, have a hard time dodging grenade in tight areas. In narrow corridors, when facing charging enemies like Berserker or Light Tank, Grenade Launcher is good enough to stop them, stay a distance from it to avoid taking damage from your own grenade. *The Grenade Launcher is a very fine substitute for a Rocket Launcher if the player manages direct hits with the grenades for area clearance. Since Rockets are somewhat rarer throughout the game, this could prove a helpful skill to master. *Though not as powerful as Rocket Launcher, this weapon is still very effective during the early stage of the game. The bouncing ability makes this weapon better than Rocket Launcher in close quarters, since you are less likely to take damage from your grenade, due to the smaller effective range of the grenade. Even after you obtain the Rocket Launcher, the Grenade Launcher still has its uses. *In multiplayer, Grenade Launchers are useful against players who are in cover, or hid in the tunnels and close quarters. The enemies will often get hit or take splash damage since they are very unlikely to see or hear them coming. Grenade Launcher can also be used as an area-denial weapon, covering corridors, entryways or important items. *In multiplayer mode the grenade will bounce as they touch the bumpers, and can be teleported via a teleporter like many projectiles in the game. Trivia *The ammo used by Grenade Launcher looks similar to the batteries used by Hyperblaster, it's a cluster of 5 grenades. *Grenade Launcher is one of three weapons that don't get any upgrade from your allies, the others being the Blaster and the Dark Matter Gun. * While the Grenade Launcher is the SMC issue, only the player uses it. Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons